Kagome's Resurrection and Inuyasha's Love
by Let-The-Darkness-Take-Me
Summary: The sequel to The Past Never Dies It Kills. Rated M for later chapters. Kagome is resurrected but doesn't remember much except that she's angry at Inuyasha, so he and their friends must return her to how she was. InuxXxKag
1. The Resurrection

**This is the first chapter of the sequel to The Past Never Dies It Kills. It might be a good idea to read the first one if you haven't already, you'll be able to understand this one better. I hope everybody likes it.

* * *

**

**Kagome's Resurrection and Inuyasha's Love**

Chapter 1

The Resurrection

Inuyasha was still sitting against the tree with Kagome in his arms. The others were staring into the campfire wondering what they should do now that Kagome was gone. Sango gasped and looked at Miroku and Inuyasha. They looked back at her in confusion. She turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, doesn't that sword your brother has resurrect dead creatures?" She asked Inuyasha. He blinked at her.

"You mean the Tenseiga?" He asked with his brows furrowed in confusion. She nodded.

"Yes." She said. Miroku looked at Sango as if she were crazy.

"Sango, he's not going to ask Sesshomaru to resurrect Kagome." Miroku said. Inuyasha's ears perked forward and he looked at the monk.

"I didn't even think of that. He could, though I doubt he would. Not to mention I don't want to owe him anything for his help." Inuyasha said. Shippo snorted.

"Inuyasha why don't you just swallow your pride and ask for his help? This is bigger than just you and him. This is about Kagome. We all love her and miss her and we know you definitely do, so why don't you want to do anything to fix this? It is your fault anyway!" Shippo said in anger. He couldn't forgive Inuyasha for causing Kagome to kill herself. She had been the closest thing he'd had to a mother and she was gone. He sat down and burst into tears for the third time that night. Inuyasha glared at him but understood that he had loved Kagome unconditionally. He sighed.

"I want to have Kagome back but I doubt Sesshomaru would agree to help me. Remember he hates me. But then, as Kagome would say 'You never know until you try.'" He said. Miroku sighed.

"You know, Inuyasha, I love Kagome and miss her as well, but don't you think she'll hate you if you do this? I mean if this works like I believe it will, she'll be just like Kikyo but not made out of clay and dirt. I don't think she would want to be like her counterpart." He said. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and stroked her beautiful pale, cold cheek. He was starting to smell slight decay from her and knew if he was going to act he had to do it fast. He then looked up at Miroku and sighed.

"I understand what you're saying Miroku but I love her and I want her back. Now we'd better get going if we want to do this." He said and stood up quickly with Kagome in his arms. Sango stood and threw water on the fire and then grabbed Kagome's bag as well as her Hariakotsu and jumped on Kilala's back after the cat demon transformed. Shippo jumped right in front of her on top of Kagome's bag. Miroku stood there with his arms crossed.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He said. Sango growled and glared at him. He sweat dropped and climbed on Kilala behind her. She grunted in approval and they were off in the direction of the Western Lands. Along the way Inuyasha held Kagome close to him and whispered encouraging things to her. He knew she was dead and gone and it meant nothing to her, but it made him feel better as well as helped him keep an optimistic attitude about asking for Sesshomaru's help. Miroku was holding on to Sango and silently telling himself that something would go wrong. He would have said his thoughts out loud but he didn't want Sango to punch him or slap him. He thought that his face would eventually be permanently numb from all the slaps she had given him, and no matter what she thought, it was his hand that was cursed with the need to grope, though he certainly hadn't tried to stop it's amorous intentions. Shippo was humming softly to himself. He was so happy that Sango had reminded them about the Tetseiga. At first he had thought there was no hope for Kagome. After a while longer Inuyasha suddenly stopped and sniffed around. Kilala landed on the ground beside him.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked him. He sniffed again.

"I smell Sesshomaru near by. Come on." He said and they were off. Five minutes later Inuyasha landed in a clearing to find Sesshomaru standing next to his ward, Rin, his minion, Jaken, and a huge two headed dragon creature named Ah-Un. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and glared at him.

"What do you want, little brother?" He asked coldly. He sniffed the air regally and his eyes narrowed even more. "Why do you smell of death?" He asked again. Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked slowly forward with Kagome.

"Sesshomaru I need your help, please." He said and held out Kagome. Sesshomaru eyed her and looked back at his brother.

"It seems to me that your human wench is dead, Inuyasha." He said without any emotion whatsoever. Inuyasha looked at him like he was a few powers short of a demon lord. Which was rather amusing considering he was one.

"I know that, Sesshomaru. That's why I came to you. I was hoping you could use the Tenseiga on her." He said and laid her down a few feet away from Sesshomaru. He opened his mouth to deny Inuyasha's request but Rin stopped picking flowers to see what was going on and cried out at the sight of Kagome. She ran over to her and looked up at Inuyasha.

"What happened to the pretty lady?" She asked him. Inuyasha smiled sadly.

"She's dead." He said. Rin frowned.

"Why is she dead?" She asked in confusion.

"She died of blood loss." Inuyasha said again. He could feel tears well up in his eyes at the memory. Rin blinked up at him and then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Can you do to her what you did to me when I was killed?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked down at the little human girl he had grown to love and cherish, though he would admit it to no one.

"Yes Rin, I can." He said. She smiled.

"Will you?" She asked. Sesshomaru sighed. He couldn't resist her happy face. He looked at his brother and his hopeful expression and nodded. Inuyasha grinned. Sesshomaru took out his inherited sword and looked at Kagome's dead body. He was looking for the little minions that would take her soul but they weren't there. He dropped his sword to his side and looked at Inuyasha.

"She's been dead too long. There is no soul left to fill her body. It has completely dissipated." He said and put his sword away. Inuyasha's ears drooped and tears filled up his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He had been so happy too and now his hopes were ripped to shreds and burned to ash. Shippo let out a loud sob and turned his face into Sango's leg, crying on her kimono. Sango stared straight ahead with no expression present on her face and Miroku just shook his head.

Inuyasha was about to pick Kagome's body up when he saw a soul collector fly by. He gasped.

"Kikyo!" he said. Everyone looked at him in shock from his outburst. Sango was about to yell at him for thinking about her but his next words stopped her.

"Sesshomaru. Kikyo's soul is a part of Kagome's. If we were to get that piece of her soul, would the Tetseiga work then?" He asked hurriedly. Sesshomaru sifted through his brain and nodded.

"Yes it would, though it would have to be done quickly before the piece of her soul dissipates." He replied in his monotone. Inuyasha nodded.

"Will you come with us then, Sesshomaru?" He asked. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin who was holding Kagome's hand and sighed.

"Fine, little brother. But you will be in my debt if I help you." He said. Inuyasha just nodded and quickly picked up Kagome after asking Rin to let go of her hand. Inuyasha then followed the direction the soul collector went in. The sun was almost completely up so it was getting harder to see the almost transparent creature. The eventually came to a tree and found Kikyo sitting in it. She seemed to be waiting for them. She saw Inuyasha and then looked to the body in his arms.

"I see my reincarnation has left this world." She said. She didn't seem happy or sad. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes." He said. Kikyo's soul collectors surrounded her and lowered her to the ground.

"And why, Inuyasha, have you come to me?" She asked him regally. He took a deep breath.

"I came to ask if you could give Kagome back the piece of her soul that's in your body." He said. Kikyo blinked at him.

"If I were to do that I would die. Are you prepared for that?" She asked him. Kikyo knew that at one point that he had loved her unconditionally and even though she put him off he still seemed to, until now. She was sick of wandering around on Earth and needed to know his answer. Inuyasha looked her firmly in the eye.

"Yes I am. I love Kagome and I want her back. If you have to die for it to happen I'll make it happen. You're supposed to be dead anyway." Inuyasha said. He didn't care what Kikyo thought. He was being polite and asking her permission but if needed he would use force. Kikyo smiled. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw this.

"Finally you have moved on. You were supposed to love her from the beginning though being given the chance to make your life a living hell was worth returning to this miserable world. I will allow you to take her soul back." Kikyo said and Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and waited. Kikyo nodded at them.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." She said and one of the soul collectors touched her body and pulled a soul out. Kikyo's body crumbled into dust while souls floated up into the air and slowly disappeared. Sesshomaru waited until the souls were gone, knowing that as long as the soul snake had hold of the priestess's soul it wasn't going anywhere. Once the souls were gone the soul collector dropped the soul into Kagome's lifeless body and Sesshomaru swung his sword down slicing Kagome's body down the middle, though it didn't physically split. Everybody waited in silence and Sesshomaru slid the sword into its sheath. Inuyasha crouched down next to Kagome's body and grabbed her hand. It felt a little warmer than it had been before. He examined her closely and noticed that her blue pallor was slowly fading and turning pink. All of a sudden her once closed eyes opened as did her mouth in a loud gasp. She sat up and looked around at everyone in confusion and then her eyes landed on Inuyasha and they narrowed.

"Inuyasha." She said in a growl.

* * *

**Ok, so please review and tell me what you think. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as it's finished lol. Thankies**


	2. Kagome's Anger

**Ok here's chapter 2. I might have screwed up some of the facts but if you don't notice then it's all good lol, and even if you do well then i changed things around a little to fit with the story lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters... obviously. I forgot to mention that in the first chapter so here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome's Anger

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with happy tears in his eyes, not noticing the anger flashing in hers. He pulled her by her hand into his arms and hugged her tight. She struggled against him and pulled away glaring and feeling disgusted.

"Why the fuck did you just hug me?" She sneered. Inuyasha blinked in confusion and looked up at his brother in confusion. Kagome sat on the ground with her arms crossed over her chest while Sesshomaru explained.

"There was not very much of her soul to fill her body, and what was used had been tainted with anger by Kikyo." He said. Inuyasha was stilled confused. Miroku shook his head.

"I knew this would happen." He said. Inuyasha looked at him.

"What are you talking about, Miroku?" He asked. Miroku sighed.

"The piece of Kagome's soul that was just used was tainted with anger for you by Kikyo. Kagome only knows anger towards you now and if what I suspect is true considering this information, she doesn't know who we are." He said. Miroku was quite a bit smarter than he let on. Shippo and Sango listened carefully and gasped. Tears filled their eyes at the shocking news. Inuyasha just shook his head.

"Why wouldn't she?" He asked. Miroku took a deep breath and drew on his patience with the dense half-demon.

"She wouldn't because that piece of her soul was split from the rest of it way before you two met us. That piece of soul has no memory of who we are, only of you and her family." He said again and Inuyasha's eyes widened after finally understanding. He turned to Kagome and her angry face. Just to be sure he pointed behind himself to their friends.

"Do you know them?" He asked. She turned her gaze to the two humans and two demons behind Inuyasha.

"Not really. I do remember that they travel with us to go after jewel shards and Naraku. While my soul was in Kikyo she saw them. Where is Kikyo anyway?" Kagome asked and looked around. Her eyes landed on the ash and then looked to Inuyasha. He nodded.

"I see. Do you mind explaining to me why the hell Kikyo is dead and I seem to be overly angry at you?" She looked down at her wrists for a second because they were itchy and saw the dried blood covered scabs. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Inuyasha.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked and pointed at her left wrist. Inuyasha nodded and her eyes widened. She looked down at herself and saw the blood all over her uniform. "Inuyasha, what the fuck happened?!" She yelled. His ears drew back against his head at her yelling.

"Well, you kinda slit your wrists." He said. She glared at him.

"No shit, really? Explain to me _why_ I did this." She said. He took a deep breath.

"After I followed you to the lake and saw you slit your wrists you-"He said but was interrupted.

"Wait a second. You saw me slit my wrists and didn't try to stop me?!" She screamed again. He shook his head.

"I didn't know what you were doing at first." He said sheepishly. Kagome shook her head in disbelief.

"You must be the stupidest half-demon in all of Japan." She said. He just stared at her. She gave him a look that meant he was to continue the story.

"You told me that you were tired of seeing me with Kikyo and not returning the love you had for me. When I suggested that you should have just gone back to your time, you said you wouldn't have been able to forget me and death was the only thing that could work." He said softly. Tears welled up in his eyes for the umpteenth time. He knew that even though she was alive again the memory of her death would always haunt his mind. Kagome stared in disbelief. She had actually loved him? While Inuyasha stared at her she dug deep into her mind and saw through Kikyo's point of view a young teenager with love shining in her eyes always directed at Inuyasha. Apparently she had loved him at one time and though she tried to remember that love it wouldn't come. Only anger.

"Ok, so then what happened?" Kagome asked him. He sighed.

"I told you how much I really loved you and you died in my arms." He said. Kagome listened intently to his words. Her eyes widened in anger.

"Ok, so you're telling me I died?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Then explain to me why the hell I'm alive and breathing, BRAINIAC!" She yelled. Inuyasha winced.

"We brought you back to life with Sesshomaru's sword and the piece of your soul Kikyo had." He said. Kagome screamed.

"YOU MADE ME JUST LIKE THAT CLAY POT?!" She screamed as loud as she could, which was pretty loud.

"Not quite. You are not made of clay and dirt and in turn cannot take souls from the dead like your counterpart could." Sesshomaru said. Kagome turned to him and growled.

"Shut up, demon. This is between me and the half-demon, who's also half nit-wit." Kagome said. Miroku laughed bitterly.

"I told you she'd hate you, Inuyasha." He said. Sango turned on him and slapped his arm.

"Shut up monk." She hissed and turned back to her friends. Kagome was staring at them with a blank expression. She stood up and walked toward Sesshomaru. She stopped in front of him.

"You said I can't collect souls like Kikyo and I know I only have a piece of my soul in my body. Does this mean I'm a zombie?" She asked him. He stared at her neutrally.

"What is a zombie?" He asked.

"It's mostly an empty shell but has a one track mind, like eating people's brains or flesh or something." She said. She remembered her entire past up to Kikyo being resurrected and now she only wanted to hurt Inuyasha. Kagome saw Sesshomaru's eyes glaze over and knew that he was thinking.

"I believe you are correct. You're body is an empty shell except for the piece of soul that has animated your body and given you anger toward Inuyasha. I believe that is your only emotion." He said. Kagome nodded knowing he was right. Inuyasha was still sitting on the ground. He had his head in his hands and he was crying.

"What have I done?" he asked no one in particular. Kagome walked over to him. He looked up at her and she grinned meanly down at him.

"You fucked up and now I have a present for you." She said and he looked at her questioningly. "Sit boy." She said and Inuyasha fell forward into the ground with a loud thump. She then turned to the two people behind him and walked toward them while Inuyasha groaned. She turned her head to look at him.

"Suck it up, Inuyasha. You're supposed to be a big boy." She turned back to face the woman and man watching them. Her face changed into a neutral mask.

"Who are you?" She asked. Sango looked at her just as neutrally. She knew this wasn't the Kagome she knew and loved so she tried to keep her heart out of it.

"I am Sango." She said. Kagome nodded.

"And what were you to me?" She asked. Sango sighed and looked away.

"You were my best friend and we were like sisters." She said. Kagome nodded and turned to Miroku.

"And you?" She asked. Miroku stared at what used to be Kagome. He had known something was going to go wrong, but Inuyasha and the others hadn't wanted to listen.

"I am Miroku and I was just one of your companions on our journey to get the jewel shards back." He said. Kagome nodded again and looked to the little fox demon on Sango's shoulder. He jumped on Kagome and shook her shirt, making her body sway back and forth slightly.

"Kagome, wake up, please. This isn't like you. I want my mother back!" He yelled and cried into her shirt. Kagome blinked.

"I am your mother?" She asked. He nodded.

"You took me in after we defeated the Thunder Brothers for stealing you and killing my father." Shippo said. Miroku noticed Kagome's eyes flash with something.

"You're Shippo." She said. Shippo pulled back slightly and smiled at her.

"You do remember me!" He yelled. Kagome blinked at him. Whatever Miroku had seen in her eyes vanished.

"No. I heard Miroku say your name." She said. Shippo's smile faded and Miroku frowned.

"I haven't said his name all morning." Miroku said. Kagome's cold brown eyes stared at him intently.

"Then it must have been someone else." She said and handed Shippo back to Sango. Miroku watched her back as she walked away and realized that he had seen a flash of recognition in her eyes. She loved Shippo enough that seeing his face and hearing his voice somehow brought back a memory that must have been etched into her brain from before her death. He realized that this meat there was a small hope that she would remember. He looked at Sango to see if she noticed anything. If she did she didn't show it.

Kagome walked back toward the Inuyasha shaped crater that he was sitting up in. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"So now I'm the walking dead. I'm going to assume then that I can't die unless someone tries really hard to kill me." She said. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"You are correct, Priestess." He said and turned to Inuyasha. "I am leaving now, little brother. I would kill you but you're too pathetic at the moment. When you start acting like yourself then I shall kill you." He said and started walking away but maybe after five steps he stopped and turned back. Inuyasha looked up at him questioningly. He was looking at Kagome.

"If you would like your wench to remember her past, try to act as though nothing has changed while she is with you. Even though she has died and her soul is mostly gone, her brain still contains memories that have been buried deep behind Kikyo's anger. It is possible to bring those memories to the forefront of hr mind if you try." He said. Inuyasha stared at his brother in surprise.

"Thank you for telling us, Sesshomaru." He said. Sesshomaru nodded and walked away. Inuyasha and the others were in complete shock that Sesshomaru had willingly volunteered that information, though Miroku put it down to him pitying Inuyasha. Kagome was still staring at Inuyasha as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of himself.

"So are we going to go find that asshole Naraku or stand around wondering if I'll ever remember you people?" She asked them in slight annoyance. Inuyasha sighed.

"Well as much as I want you to remember them and remember your love for me we'd better go find Naraku." He said. Kagome nodded and started walking out of the forest. When she noticed the others weren't following she turned around to see what the hold up was.

"Well?" She asked. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but for a few seconds nothing came out. Finally words came.

"Actually Kagome, you usually climb on my back so we can travel faster." He said. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Over my dead body!" She said and then thought about her words and laughed bitterly. "Oh yea, I'm already dead. Never mind." She said and walked toward Inuyasha. He gave her a tight smile and crouched down slightly. She sighed and climbed onto his back. He wrapped his hands around her legs to keep her there and nodded at the others. They had climbed onto Kilala in the midst of Kagome's small protest. They headed off through the forest and after a while passed it and were again on a dirt road and passed village after village. Soon they were getting close to the mountains and Inuyasha thought the scenery seemed slightly familiar when he caught the scent of wolves. He stopped mid leap and the others landed beside him. Kagome's fingers slightly squeezed his shoulders and he felt her lean closer to his ears. They twitched back to hear her words.

"I sense four jewel shards and they're coming fast." She said and Inuyasha saw a whirl wind approaching from the distance. Inuyasha groaned.

"Fuck, here comes Koga." He said.

* * *

**Ooooh, I wonder what will happen lol. Please review and I shall work on the 3rd chapter!**


	3. Koga's Confusion

**Yay! Chapter 3 is up, up, and awaaaaay! That was retarded.. my bad. Ok have fun cuz I know I did lol. I am not writing another disclaimer because I'm sure you all have guessed by now that nobody on here owns Inuyasha unless Romiko Takahashi (sp?) wrote a fanfic on here herself. So peace out and enjoy the story... _pleaaaaase_.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Koga's Confusion

Everyone watched as the whirl wind came closer. Inuyasha helped Kagome off of his back and she stood next to him waiting to see what would happen. Koga stopped right in front of her and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Kagome's eyes widened. The wolf before her was rather handsome and he seemed to like her, but obviously didn't know the meaning of personal space. He grinned down at her when he stood up straight.

"Hey, Kagome. How's my woman doing?" He asked. Kagome wiped her hand on her skirt and glared up at him. Even though she found him attractive she needed to put him in his place.

"Excuse me but who gave you permission to touch me, let alone put your lips on me? And I hope for your sake that you did NOT just call me your woman." She said angrily. Koga blinked at her in confusion, opening and closing his mouth not able to speak until finally he closed it with a click. Inuyasha was sniggering at him behind his hand. Inuyasha's laughing made Kagome want to flirt with Koga but something was telling her not to encourage him, so as much as she wanted to she didn't. Koga was examining Kagome intently and he noticed the dried blood on her skirt and quickly searched for the cause of it. He looked everywhere and saw the slits on her wrists. He grabbed her hands quicker than her eyes could follow and examined the scabbed over slits. He looked up at her with concern.

"Kagome, what did you do?" He asked her softly. She looked him straight in the eye when she spoke.

"According to Inuyasha, I killed myself because I was tired of seeing him and Kikyo together." She said and glared at Inuyasha. He flinched slightly. Koga shook his head.

"Then how are you alive?" He asked. Kagome grinned meanly.

"Technically I'm not. Kikyo gave me back the piece of my soul she had taken and it animated my body when Sesshomaru slashed me with his Tenseiga. I am now just like the woman I hate with nothing but anger towards Inuyasha, and apparently no memory of our friends. So who are you?" She asked. Koga stared at her wide eyed and then his eyes narrowed and his head turned toward Inuyasha. He let go of Kagome's hands and started to slowly walk toward Inuyasha.

"You were supposed to keep her safe, mutt face!" He yelled and slashed his clawed hand at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and drew his Tetseiga.

"I didn't know what she was going to do until it was too late, mangy wolf." He said angrily. Koga slashed at him again, dodging the Tetseiga.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with her safety, you stupid half-breed!" Koga said. Inuyasha froze and stared straight ahead. Koga stopped jumping around and stood in a fighting stance. All of a sudden Inuyasha let go of the Tetseiga and crumpled into a ball with his hands covering his face.

"You're right Koga. I wasn't fit to take care of her or protect her. I failed her just like I failed my mother." He said and started crying. Kagome and the others just stood there staring at him.

"Inuyasha you didn't fail your mother. You were her pride and joy and she loved you as much as a mother could love her son." Kagome said and because she didn't feel emotion the sympathy that would have been in her words wasn't there. Just cold and unfeeling, but Inuyasha understood what she was trying to say and how she wanted to say it. He looked up at Kagome and smiled. She nodded and felt a sharp pain where her heart was. She gasped and put a hand over it. Inuyasha's eyes shined with concern. Miroku smiled slightly. In her attempt to comfort him she was starting to feel sympathy and he guessed that with it a small amount of her love for him was brought to the surface. Koga was watching all of this with curious eyes. Inuyasha stood up and ran over to Kagome, wiping his tears off of his face before he reached her. She was on the ground and he put a clawed hand on her back and rubbed back and forth slowly.

"Kagome are you all right?" He asked her. Miroku cleared his throat and Inuyasha looked up at him.

"From what I've observed it seems to me that in her attempt to verbally comfort you a little sliver of the love she had for you resurfaced and caused it to pierce her heart, though not literally." He said. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"What you think that just because I'm not that smart in the groping department that I don't have a brain? I'm very observant here, people. I see things that you all don't." He said. Kagome lifted her head and laughed. Everyone's gaze then turned to her in surprise. The look on her face showed them that it wasn't a friendly smile but a mocking one.

"I would love to know why I decided to kill myself when you guys are so much fun to watch." She said. Everyone stared at her. Koga blinked and then glared at Inuyasha.

"I'm taking my woman with me. I can't trust you with her now. You've already killed her and now I'm afraid to see what else you might do." He said. He stepped toward Kagome and she stood up with Inuyasha's help. She pulled away as quickly as she could and crossed her arms, glaring at both men.

"You're not taking me anywhere, wolf boy. You might know me but I don't know you and I don't go off with strangers." She said. Koga stared at her speechless.

"But you do know me… at least you used to." He said. Inuyasha snorted.

"Yea, she knew you as the pushy wolf that set us up and kidnapped her and then used her to get the jewel shards from the Birds of Paradise." Inuyasha snapped. "I would absolutely love to have a lover like that." He added sarcastically. Kagome's gaze went from Koga's to Inuyasha's and then back to Koga's.

"Is this true? Did you kidnap me and then use me for your own selfish reasons?" She asked him. Inuyasha could tell that anger was bubbling up inside of her and he couldn't wait for her to let it loose on someone other than him. Koga nodded sheepishly and right when Kagome opened her mouth he put his hands up in defense and tried to defend his case.

"But I didn't know you then. I've changed. I would never do now what I did then and it's because I love you, Kagome." He said. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"I can't feel love." She said and his eyes widened. Inuyasha snorted again.

"Koga stop trying to get in her good graces. We all know you were promised to Ayame and here you are cheating on her behind her back with a woman who has only one emotion and no memory of you. How much more pathetic can you get, wolf?" He asked. Kagome gasped.

"You're promised to someone and you're here trying to be with me? YOU SICK LOATHSOME PIG! Get out of my sight before I purify your two-timing ass. Fucking A. What kind of asshole would do that?" Kagome asked no one in particular. Inuyasha was about to answer but her glare stopped him.

"It was rhetorical, Inuyasha. As in I don't want an answer." She said. Koga looked at her and opened his mouth to speak but she just held up her hand and turned around and walked away, in the traditional 'talk to the hand' motion. Inuyasha was grinning at Koga and waved at him as he turned to leave. Koga growled and then ran back the way he'd come. Inuyasha turned around still grinning and skipped over to Kagome.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I like you this way. You're feisty and a lot less of a pushover." He said. Kagome had found a fallen log to sit on and had her chin resting on her open palm. She sighed and Inuyasha sat down next to her. The others walked over to them and stood there watching.

"I don't know why but for some reason something inside of me doesn't feel right, like I've done something wrong." She said and Miroku smiled.

"It's called guilt Kagome, just like you felt outrage at Koga's audacity to cheat on Ayame." He said. Inuyasha looked at him in surprise. Miroku laughed and scratched his head.

"Looks like Sesshomaru was right. Just doing what we normally do is slowly bringing her emotions back and hopefully the memories will follow soon after." He said. Kagome sighed again.

"I really don't like this feeling." She said. Inuyasha rubbed her back. She flinched and pushed his hand away, turning to glare at him.

"Don't touch me unless you have to. I still have anger toward you and it'll stay that way until I get another emotion to cancel it out." She growled. Inuyasha put his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, ok, ok. Don't need to bite my head off, wench." He replied gruffly. As usual Miroku was watching her intently as he had been doing since she had been resurrected, and noticed something flash in her eyes again.

"Oh shut up, Inuyasha. You're always mean to everyone, especially Shippo. Just be glad I've only sat you once in the past day!" She yelled. Everyone blinked at her and Miroku held up two fingers.

"That's the second memory she's remembered." He said. Kagome had slapped her hand over her mouth when she finished her outburst. Shippo grinned and jumped off of Sango.

"Kagome, you're remembering! Maybe this was a good idea after all." He said. She snorted.

"Yea, having my body resurrected without much of a soul was such a great idea I'm dancing in my skirt." She said sarcastically yet without any emotion. She hadn't had sarcasm recovered from her mind, though the words were able to be sarcastic in their nature, you had to be a sarcasm expert (like Inuyasha) to catch it. He snorted.

"The day I see you dancing in your skirt is the day Sesshomaru wears a dress." Inuyasha said. Miroku sniggered behind his hand. Sango burst out laughing too and Shippo giggled slightly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in disgust.

"From what I've seen of your brother, the sight of him in a dress would scar me for the rest of my life, and considering the fact that I'm not really alive that would be a very long time." She said. Inuyasha frowned at the reminder that his love wasn't fully alive. This reminder also brought up a rather interesting question.

"Kagome are you hungry?" He asked her curiously. She stared at him for a minute without moving a muscle or blinking an eye and then tilted her head slightly.

"No, actually I'm not." She said. Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek while he thought. It was at least noon now and she had killed herself before dawn, and by the time they had resurrected her it was a little while after dawn. He personally was starved and assumed the others were too. He turned to said others with a look that said he was asking them the same question. They all nodded and Kagome watched in silence. She sighed.

"I have a feeling that the reason why I'm not hungry is because my organs and blood aren't working or flowing… at least not right now. Did Sesshomaru say that I would go back to the way I was in mind, AND body, and soul?" She asked. Inuyasha looked to Miroku, who shook his head.

"No. He only said you would remember the past if we went back to normal." He answered with a shrug. Kagome nodded.

"Overwhelm me with Déjà vu. Got it." She said. Miroku nodded absently not understanding what the word 'Day-sha-voo' meant. Inuyasha sighed after coming to a decision that he wished he didn't have to come to.

"Looks like we're going back to Sesshomaru to pay him a little visit." He said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh great we get to go see the guy with a stick shoved up his ass… no wait. A REGAL stick shoved up his ROYAL ass." Kagome said sarcastically… without the sarcasm. Everyone burst into laughter as Inuyasha helped her to her feet and they headed back the way they had come in search of the Demon Lord with the stick shoved up where the sun don't shine.

* * *

**Alright, review please and I shall continue on!**


	4. The Hot Spring

**Yay, 4th chapter! I used a part of the song written below and slightly changed the words around to make it fit a litte better. THERE'S A METHOD TO MY MADNESS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song Farther Away by Evanescence.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Hot Spring

Inuyasha and the gang stopped around mid-afternoon and ate Inuyasha's favorite meal. Ramen. Kagome sat next to them and watched them eat, especially Inuyasha. He looked up from his noodles and saw her staring at him with a weird look.

"What?" He asked in confusion. The others looked up as well to watch the exchange. Kagome glared at him.

"Did you even taste those noodles? You inhaled them like they're going to go out of style or something." She said. Inuyasha blinked at her.

"Kagome, are you trying to pick a fight?" He asked her and set down his noodles. Kagome snorted.

"And what if I am dog boy?" She asked. Inuyasha grinned.

"You'll lose." He said. Kagome laughed bitterly.

"No I won't. If you've forgotten let me remind you that I have the power to purify your hot ass, or make you fly face first into the dirt. Also women ALWAYS have the power." She said. Inuyasha was blinking at her in surprise.

"Did you just say I have a hot ass?" He asked her in disbelief. She blinked at him slowly and looked away.

"No, I didn't." She said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well I heard it." He said, not believing a word she said. Kagome shrugged.

"It must've been Miroku." She said. Miroku spit out the noodles he had just taken a bite of and stared wide eyed at Kagome.

"Excuse me? I did not say that! I'm into women!" He said spluttering slightly. Kagome stared at Miroku with what he thought was amusement flashing in her eyes.

"Oh, it's ok, Miroku. You don't have to pretend anymore, I've seen how you look at Inuyasha. We know you swing both ways." She said. Miroku stared at her with his eyes bugging out of his head. Sango was silently laughing as was Shippo. Inuyasha was looking at Miroku in surprised disgust and scooted away from the monk, who's mouth was opening and closing but unable to speak. Miroku scowled when he was able to confirm that Kagome's eyes were indeed flashing with amusement. Apparently Inuyasha's amusing ability to eat ramen brought her humor to the forefront. He snorted.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're so funny Kagome. I would have preferred the humor be to make people laugh, but not at each other." He shook his head. "Angry humor is not fun." Kagome giggled slightly making the others stare at her. Even when she had been alive they had never heard her giggle like that. Inuyasha's mouth opened wide and some noodles fell out and onto his pants. He was surprised to find her giggle adorable and the sound made a spark of pleasure shoot through his entire body. Kagome's shoulders shook slightly.

"It's all fun and games, Miroku, and as my mother says. 'If you can't stand the heat then get out of the kitchen.'" She said.

"But I was just sitting here eating and minding my own business. Why the hell did you bring me into this anyway?" Miroku whined. Sango laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Suck it up Miroku. You're acting like a child." She said. Miroku pouted and used his chopsticks to shove a huge mouthful of noodles into his mouth. The effect was that of a chipmunk hiding nuts in its cheeks. Kagome burst out laughing and fell over onto her back. The others joined her at the sight of Miroku. He chewed quickly and glared at them all. He then stood up and walked away from the group. Kagome stopped laughing and watched him go. She looked at the others who were also watching him and then turned to her. She sighed and stood up.

"I'll be right back." She said and jogged after him. A few minutes later she found him sitting underneath a tree, staring at a lady bug sitting on his knee. She stopped right in front of him with her arms crossed and waited for him to acknowledge her. When he did the words he said surprised her.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her. She looked at him blankly.

"Doing what?" She asked. He glared up at her.

"You and I both know that you remember just about everything and you have the ability to use any emotions you want to." He said angrily. Kagome looked at him and sighed, kicking her foot at the dirt.

"I don't want to remember, Miroku. I want to forget and be able to start over, and along with that goes hiding my emotions." She said. He shook his head in disbelief and stood up. He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him.

"Kagome, do you have any idea what we had to go through when we saw that you were dead? Inuyasha was the worst one of all. He didn't let your body out of his sight let alone his arms, for more than a second. And you stand here telling me you don't want to remember? You're breaking everyone's heart with them all thinking you don't remember them and not seeming to care. Inuyasha feels the exact same way you did. Can you really stand knowing that?" He asked. Kagome sighed.

"I JUST remembered everything, and I would have told you all but I want to test Inuyasha and see if he really does love me, and if I did that there was no way I could tell you guys because I know Inuyasha would get suspicious if you all started acting differently and he'd find out and hate me forever. I just want to pretend for now that I still haven't remem…" She trailed off and Miroku stared at her quizzically when her expressive eyes went cold and blank.

"Kagome?" He asked. She blinked up at him and looked around.

"Where the hell am I? Why am I in the forest, with you?" She asked meanly. Miroku watched her in confusion and when he realized what was going on he gasped.

"What's the last thing you remember, Kagome?" He asked. She blinked at him and then gave him a look like he was stupid.

"Stopping for lunch. Why?" She asked. Miroku bit his lip and then shook his head.

"Never mind. Let's go back to the others." He said. She nodded and they walked back in silence while the wheels in Miroku's brain turned. When they got back Inuyasha was just finishing up his noodles as were the others. Kagome sat down across from them all and stared off into space. When Miroku had finished off his noodles Inuyasha got out one of the trash bags Kagome had in her backpack and threw their garbage into it. He tied off the top and put it back into the bag. Then he sat back down and stared at Kagome and the others. They all looked exhausted and dirty. Seeing this gave him an idea and he stood up.

"I'll be right back, guys." He said and ran off into the woods. The others looked after him in confusion and then turned back to look at Kagome. She looked like a statue. Miroku sighed quietly and leaned back on the grass, closing his eyes. Sango and Shippo sat there talking about what they thought would happen next. A few hours later Inuyasha came bounding back to them grinning like a maniac. He noticed Kagome in the same position as before and the blank look on her face scared him. After he told everyone to get ready to leave he turned toward her.

"Kagome." He said. She didn't answer. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Kagome!" He said slightly louder. She still didn't answer so he grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "KAGOME!" he screamed. He saw her eyes go from blank to cold.

"I'm meditating, Inuyasha. What do you want?" She asked. Only her lips moved, which Inuyasha thought was rather talented.

"We're getting ready to go." He said.

"Go to find your brother?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, something better." He said. Kagome finally moved her body and her eyes found his.

"All right then." She said and stood up. Inuyasha crouched down so she could climb onto his back and after everyone was ready they went off into the forest in the direction Inuyasha had come from. An hour later they arrived in a clearing that looked almost exactly like the one they had been in before. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's legs and she slid down his back. When she stepped away from him she looked at him in confusion. He grinned and grabbed her hand. She tried to pull it away but he just squeezed it harder.

"Follow me." He said and she did. The others jumped off Kilala and followed behind their two friends. Inuyasha walked around a bunch of bushes and pulled Kagome up next to him. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Right in front of her was a huge hot spring that had three water falls. There was one big one falling from the side of a cliff wall and crashed against an ankle high pool of water and the two mini ones fell from the two small stair like rock steps that led to a huge deep looking pool. Kagome's face broke into a smile and she squealed happily immediately stripping down to nothing. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango stared at her in shock. Shippo laughed and stripped down too. Kagome had cannon-balled into the deep pool and when she resurfaced she was treading water trying to stay above the surface. The pool was too deep for her feet to touch the bottom. She blinked at the others and laughed at Inuyasha's expression. She turned to Sango.

"Sango are you coming?" She asked. Sango nodded slowly and then turned to the two men and tried to get them to leave. Inuyasha and Miroku didn't move. They both had Kagome's naked body etched into their minds, though Miroku wished it had been Sango's body he had seen bare of clothing. Thinking this gave him an idea and he grinned. He turned to Sango, picked her up by her waist and threw her into the pool. She squealed as she fell into the pool with a splash. She was spluttering when she resurfaced and glared at Miroku.

"Monk!" She yelled and climbed out of the pool. Miroku grinned at the sight of her. His plan had worked and now her clothing was sticking to her body like a second skin, and it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. When Sango realized that Miroku was staring at her she looked down and screamed when she realized that her clothes were practically see-through. Miroku chuckled.

"Would you like to take your clothing off Sango so I may go hang them up to dry?" He asked her innocently. Sango looked up at him and growled. Miroku's eyes widened and he backed up slowly with his hands up like a shield. "Sango, now come on, be reasonable. I was only trying to heeeellllllpppp!" He yelled as he ran away when she chased him.

"Stop running, Miroku! I won't hurt you I just want to show you something!" She yelled as they ran around the clearing.

"You can show me now." Miroku said and sped up when he looked over his shoulder and saw Sango hot on his heels.

"No, I really need you to stop running for this." She said. Miroku shook his head and kept running until he became exhausted and stopped. He leaned his hands on his knees and panted. Sango stopped right behind him and panted as well but was able to smack Miroku on the back of his head, causing him to windmill his arms as he lost his balance and fell face first into the dirt. He groaned and didn't move. Sango snorted and nodded her head once.

"Serves you right monk." She said and walked back toward Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome had walked out of the hot spring and stood next to Inuyasha watching them chase each other. Inuyasha was staring at Kagome and she was oblivious to it. Sango cleared her throat and after gaining Kagome's attention and nodded toward Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gasped. She covered herself and glared at him.

"Sit, boy." She said. Inuyasha screamed as he slammed into the ground and then moaned. Sango laughed.

"They never learn." She said. Kagome laughed.

"You're telling me." She said as Sango stripped down and spread her wet clothing out on a rock to dry in the late afternoon sun. Kagome walked back into the hot spring with Sango behind her and after both men recovered from their respective beatings set up camp. Sango and Kagome sat for a while talking about random things like they used to. After they were done Kagome called for Inuyasha to bring her her yellow bag. He did so with a slight blush on his face. Sango had slipped down into the water until it was right below her chin and watched as Kagome climbed out of the water and searched through her bag, dismissing Inuyasha as she did so. He glanced at her ass as she was bent over her bag and blushed when he caught Sango watching him. Kagome got out a towel and a pair of jean shorts that ended at mid-thigh as well as a black halter top that showed off her tan stomach. She dried off and then pulled the clothing on and turned to Sango.

"Do you have any other clothing to change into?" She asked her. Sango nodded and told her where her demon slayer uniform was. Kagome found it and brought it back to Sango. While Sango changed Kagome went back to camp and when Sango was done told the guys they could go use the hot spring. Kagome was sitting by the fire letting her hair dry when she stood up. Sango looked at her questioningly.

"I forgot to scrub my uniform to get the blood off and I left it by the hot spring." She said in answer and walked toward the bushes. Sango laughed when she heard the guys yell and Kagome's loud 'Sit' as well as the thump and splash of Inuyasha hitting the bottom of the hot spring.

Kagome picked up her uniform and scrubbed it against the side of the rock wall of the hot spring. Miroku sat there watching her and keeping any inappropriate body parts under the water, not sure if Kagome was herself or not, and Inuyasha glared at her. When she was done she pulled the uniform out and examined it. She had gotten most of the blood out and knew that she would need to use something stronger that she could only get from home to get the rest out. She stood up and put the outfit next to Sango's and walked past the bushes and back to her friend, completely ignoring the two naked males that were in the spring.

When they came back Miroku smiled and pretended nothing had happened but Inuyasha sat and sulked by the fire. His clothing had Kagome's blood on it but it blended in pretty well with the already red fabric so he ignored it. They ate dinner while Kagome watched and then after went to sleep. Kagome couldn't sleep, mostly because she wasn't tired and walked behind the bushes to the hot spring. She sat on the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in it, while leaning back and looking up at the stars. She was bored and began to sing. Inuyasha woke up when he heard the bushes by the hot springs rustle slightly and saw Kagome's silhouette walking behind them. He stood up and quickly followed and hid behind the bushes peeking through. He found the position he was in so similar to before that it was eerie. Then he heard her beautiful voice singing softly, and waited to hear the meaning behind the words.

"**In my dreams** **I run to you, call out your name, I see you there, farther away. I'm numb to you, numb and deaf and blind. You give me all the reasons why and I reach out but feel only air at night, not you, not love, just nothing. In my dreams I run to you, call out your name, I see you there, farther away, farther away, farther away.**" She sang softly. Inuyasha was watching her for any weird movements but she didn't move. He sighed when he realized she wasn't going to do anything.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'm not going to kill myself again." She said. Inuyasha's ears perked forward and he walked around the bushes and sat down next to her, not surprised that she had heard him.

"You were singing about me weren't you Kagome?" He asked her already knowing the answer but deciding to ask anyway. She nodded and swirled her foot around in the water.

"Yea, usually when I'm by myself I like to sing out my thoughts." She said. Inuyasha thought that was pretty interesting. He learned from Sota that usually girls wrote their thoughts in something called a die-a-rry. He nodded and then stared at the water.

"Have you remembered anything else?" Inuyasha asked her absently. She shook her head.

"No not yet." She said and felt guilty for lying to him but then a few minutes later she stood up and started walking back toward camp with cold dead eyes. Inuyasha looked at her back in confusion. He felt a little scared.

"That woman has gotten weird… I hope what I did won't do any permanent damage to her mind." He said to himself and followed her back to camp.

* * *

** I wonder what'll happen next since I actually don't even know yet lol. Ok, review and the next chapter will be up when it gets done obviously... lol. **


	5. Sesshomaru's Explanation

**Ok, chapter 5 is up now. And so yea... lol. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song Stand Still, Look Pretty by The Wreckers. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru's Explanation

The next morning when Inuyasha woke up he saw Kagome staring straight ahead with a blank stare. He sighed and woke the others up. They had breakfast and cleaned everything up when they were done and then sat around the fire for a while longer. Kagome had come out of her trance and gave Sango her dried clothes and put her own away in her backpack. Then she sat down between Sango and Inuyasha.

"So, Inuyasha are we going to go to your brother now?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yea. And I think we'd best head out now." He said. The others nodded and made sure they had everything they needed and headed off.

"**We're off to see the Lord, the Lord with a stick up his ass, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.**" Kagome sang loudly. Everyone looked at her quizzically. She shrugged.

"My version of the song 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'. It's from a really old movie." She said and nodded. The others looked at each other and started laughing. Inuyasha laughed along with them but stopped when he caught Sesshomaru's scent and went faster. They found him trying to get Rin to stop dancing around with a crown of flowers on her head, while Jaken commented on the stupidity of human children. When Inuyasha landed in front of him with Kagome he scowled.

"What is it now little brother?" He asked. Inuyasha helped Kagome off of him and then stared at his brothers as the others landed next to him.

"I have a few questions that I know only you can answer." He said. Sesshomaru sighed again.

"Make it quick." He said in annoyance. Inuyasha nodded.

"Will Kagome's body return to the way it was, because she hasn't been hungry or tired or anything." He said. Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest.

"Only if she fully remembers. Then her heart will have a reason to beat, her blood will then have a way to flow and her brain will be able to tell her things it doesn't need to now." He said. Miroku sighed.

"She did remember everything." He said. The others gasped and looked at him in surprise. He held up his hand when they were about to question him.

"She was in the middle of explaining her reasoning for not telling anyone when she trailed off and her eyes went from being animated and alive to cold and dead and she didn't remember anything." He said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Her brain is having a memory problem. There is no blood getting to her brain and so she will randomly remember her past and then her brain won't be able to keep the memories, so her mind will go on auto-pilot and start over with what she was given in the beginning." He said. Miroku nodded in understanding but Inuyasha shook his head in confusion. Sesshomaru sighed.

"She has a short term memory deficiency. She might be able to remember one moment and then have it erased the next. The only way to fix it is to overwhelm her with memories and feelings. It might jumpstart her brain into thinking and allowing the memories to be permanently recorded in her short term memory bank. And if it doesn't work, well little brother, congratulations, you have an empty shell for a lover who will have spurts of memory occasionally." He said. Inuyasha growled and glared at him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us this before?" He asked. Kagome laughed.

"Cuz it's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. The doggy shithead." She said and burst out laughing. "I can just see his head in the shape of a dog's but made of shit." She said between laughs. The others stared at her wide-eyed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Are you… you?" He asked softly and with hope in his eyes.

"Of course I'm me. I'd know if I wasn't me." She said and grinned.

"So you remember us all?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, of course I remem…" She said and again trailed off. Inuyasha saw the light die in her eyes and she looked around at them.

"What the hell are you all staring at? Do I have a booger hanging from my nose?" She asked. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. He laughed bitterly.

"There, her brain just went on auto-pilot. And as I'm sure you saw when she was herself she had a spurt of humor. When she remembers she'll most likely have one emotion take control. And the more everyday normal things you do the longer the memory spurts will last." He said. The others nodded as understanding dawned. Inuyasha even understood though Miroku was a little confused.

"Sesshomaru, when she was normal at one point and talking to me, she said that it was all an act and then when she changed back she didn't know and seemed completely different. Does she have a split personality?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru's eyes glazed over and a few minutes later he focused back in and his amber eyes landed on the monk's face.

"I believe you could call it that." He said. Miroku nodded and bit his lip. He turned to the others.

"Well looks like we have to act as though absolutely nothing has changed." He said. The others nodded and Inuyasha thanked Sesshomaru for his help and they left. Inuyasha had an idea and led the others away. After a long time of traveling they came upon familiar territory and stopped at the edge of the village. Inuyasha let Kagome drop to the ground and watched her for any signs of familiarity. He was happy when she did show signs of remembering. She nodded.

"This place looks really familiar." She said and started walking into the village. Inuyasha spotted Kaede coming toward them and smiled. She smiled back and watched Kagome as she looked around curiously. Kaede gave Inuyasha a questioning look and he held up his hand and stepped toward her.

"… and so now we have to try to make her remember." Inuyasha said. They were all sitting in Kaede's hut and she was listening intently as Inuyasha recounted what happened. Kagome had gone back to acting like a statue. She had recognized Kaede and the other villagers when they welcomed them all back. She had been herself but then when they entered Kaede's hut she had gone back to the cold Kagome. Inuyasha felt his heart crack more each time she retreated back into herself. He wanted to do everything he could to make her go back to how she was. That night they were all asleep and as usual Inuyasha was woken up by Kagome going off on her own. She quietly tiptoed through the village and on the dirt path leading into Inuyasha's forest. Inuyasha followed her and found her sitting under the God tree. He watched her as she leaned back against it and started singing. Inuyasha had noticed that lately this had been her routine. He was standing a few feet away from her and knew that she knew he was there.

"**I want to paint my face and pretend that I am someone else. Sometimes I get so fed up I don't even wanna look at myself. But people have problems that are worse than mine, I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time, and I hate the way you look at me I have to say, I wish I could start over.**" She sang softly and opened her eyes staring straight at Inuyasha.

"**I am slowly falling apart, I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start. You might think it's easy being me, you just stand still, look pretty. Sometimes I find myself shaking in the middle of the night. And then it hits me and I can't even believe this is my life.**" She said and Inuyasha could see tears in her eyes. He crouched down in front of her and held her hand. When she didn't push him away he knew this was his Kagome.

"**But people have problems that are worse than mine, I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time, and I wish that everyone would go and shut their mouths. I'm not strong enough to deal with it. I am slowly falling apart, I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start, and you might think it's easy being me, you just stand still, look pretty.**" She said. Inuyasha could feel his heart breaking in half at the sound of her voice. She was so sad. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he rubbed her back and rocked her slowly back and forth. She continued singing.

"**I am slowly falling apart, I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start, and you might think it's easy being me, you just stand still, look pretty.**" She finished the song into the side of his neck. He hugged her as tight as he could and then pulled back slightly. He held her head between his hands and then leaned forward lightly touching his lips to hers. She whimpered softly and tentatively slipped her tongue along the seam of his lips. He ignored her plea for entrance to his mouth and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I love you too much, and I just couldn't let you go. Not if I had a choice." He said. She sniffled slightly and tears fell down her cheek.

"Inuyasha this is awful. No matter what Sesshomaru says I am inside this body and even when the other part of my mind takes over deep inside I'm still there, watching, feeling, knowing, and I can't control it. I'm trapped inside my own body, my own mind." She said and laughed bitterly. Inuyasha frowned and slid his hands from her face to her upper arms and squeezed slightly making Kagome stare straight into his amber eyes.

"Kagome, I promise you we will make you permanently remember everything." He said and right after he did he watched as the light in her eyes slowly died. He sighed and let her go so she wouldn't beat the shit out of him. He looked around and saw that it was dawn, which made a light bulb go on inside his part-time smart brain. He thought back to the night before and then just a few minutes ago. He wasn't sure if what he thought was happening was true, but he had a theory and he planned on observing and seeing if it was right. Kagome was glaring at him. She was touching her lips.

"You didn't rape me did you?" She asked and his eyes widened and he shook his head slowly.

"Good." She said and stood up, using Inuyasha's shoulders to help her. He stood up after her and they walked back to the village in silence. During that day Inuyasha made sure he was close to Kagome so he could see if the theory he had was right. He also watched the sky to anticipate it. He was watching Kagome when she was standing there with Sango helping Kaede with the laundry and all of a sudden started dancing around and humming. Sango and Kaede looked completely dumbfounded and Inuyasha looked up into the sky and smiled when he saw what he was expecting and wanting to see but just to be sure he waited. He watched Kagome and about 10 minutes later she slowly turned back into an empty doll and when Inuyasha looked up, the cloud wasn't covering the sun anymore. He grinned happily and ran off in search of Miroku. He found him talking to three of the young village maidens, which didn't surprise Inuyasha in the least. He pulled him aside and waved away the monk's angry words.

"Miroku guess what!" He said. The monk looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"I know what causes Kagome to change like she does. It's darkness. When it's night time or the clouds cover the sun she goes back to normal and when they leave she's a doll again." He said and grinned at Miroku's disbelieving look. Miroku started laughing.

"Inuyasha, I want her to go back to normal just as much as you do but Sesshomaru said-"He said but was interrupted.

"Fuck what Sesshomaru said! He doesn't know. Sure he brought Rin back to life but she didn't die by suicide. She was murdered." Inuyasha yelled. Miroku held up his hands.

"All right, all right. Let me observe it to so I can see if you're really correct." He said. Inuyasha nodded and they went back to the women and Miroku observed Kagome's behavior and Inuyasha observed him for any signs of understanding. Days passed and then a week and Miroku had indeed seen her change during times of darkness but was still trying to figure it out, when one day he jumped up from his seat in Kaede's hut and stared at Inuyasha in triumph. Inuyasha had been eating fish and at Miroku's outburst his mouth fell open and the piece of fish dangled from it. He mentally shook himself and slurped the fish back into his mouth and swallowed it. The others were sitting there watching curiously as Kagome sat still as stone with her eyes cold and dead.

"Ok, what is it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku grinned.

"The darkness does indeed make her act normal, but there is so much more to it." He said. Inuyasha waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hold on." Miroku said and was watching Kagome. "Look."

* * *

**All right y'all, please review and I'm almost done with the 6th chapter so I might be able to put it up really soon.**


	6. The Truth About Kagome

**Yay Chapter 6! Sorry I couldn't put it up yesterday but it's up now... so yea, and it gets interesting. DUN DUN DUN AND THE PLOT THICKENS! lol**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Truth About Kagome

Everyone turned to see Kagome sitting still and didn't understand. It was quickly getting dark and Inuyasha suspected she would go back to normal but he had already known that, so he didn't understand what Miroku wanted him to see. Then something very interesting happened. As Inuyasha watched Kagome he saw a glow coming from her wrists and realized it was the cuts on her wrists glowing softly and then he looked up at her face and saw her eyes slowly come to life.

He turned to Miroku in surprise and confusion while the others just stayed dumbfounded. Miroku grinned.

"You see Inuyasha, there is a reason why Kagome remembers when it gets dark or the sun is covered. It's because she killed herself at night, when it was dark and now the sunlight is her limbo. When it gets light she retreats back into herself and the auto-pilot part of her brain takes over to keep her moving." He said. Inuyasha stared at him and once it clicked in his brain he turned to Kagome who was watching them all and nodded in agreement with Miroku.

Inuyasha stood up and ran to Kagome and pulled her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." He said. She laughed bitterly.

"Not your fault… well ok it kinda is, since if you hadn't tried to bring me back to life I wouldn't be here now." She said. Inuyasha pulled away and Kagome saw his ears had drooped.

"You're right. It is my fault." He said and let go of Kagome and walked out of the hut. He leaped into the tree near it. He heard footsteps and looked down to see Kagome standing right under the tree. She was staring up at him with guilt and sympathy in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, could I come up?" She asked. Inuyasha stared at her for a few minutes and then jumped down from the tree. He picked Kagome up by her waist and leaped back up into the tree. He sat back down on the branch with Kagome sitting sideways in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I made it seem like it's your fault I'm like this." She said. Inuyasha opened his mouth but Kagome put her finger across his lips. "No, listen. It really isn't your fault, it's mine. If I hadn't killed myself you wouldn't have had to bring me back to life. Though if you hadn't been with Kikyo I wouldn't have felt the need to die." She said absently. Inuyasha whimpered and Kagome looked back at him guiltily.

"Sorry. I guess it was actually both of our faults but I've forgiven you… only I wish I could stay this way." She said. Inuyasha was watching her face and then kissed the finger over his lips. Kagome gasped and pulled her hand back. Inuyasha grabbed the same hand in his and squeezed it.

"Kagome, I promise you that I will get you back to normal." He said and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll hold you to that." She said and turned to lean against him and they both eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up and felt Kagome squirming around in his arms. He tried to grab her more firmly but right when he moved his arms she wiggled a little too far out of his lap and fell out of the tree. She screamed as she fell and Inuyasha's heart stopped when she hit the ground. He leaned over the branch to see Kagome ass up with her face firmly in the ground. If he hadn't been so worried about her he would have laughed and teased her about finally getting to kiss the dirt. He watched as she growled and lifted her upper body up by her hands.

"INUYASHA, SIT!" She screamed. Inuyasha yelled as he fell face first into the ground right next to her. Miroku and Sango had come out of the hut to see both of their friends on the ground. Shippo jumped down from Sango's shoulder and stood in front of Inuyasha, while he moaned in pain.

"What did you do to Kagome?" He asked. Inuyasha lifted his head and glared at the fox child.

"I didn't do anything. She just fell out of my lap when we were in the tree." He said. Kagome was sitting up and fixing her dirt covered hair. Sango stared open-mouthed and looked up at the tree and then back to her two friends.

"She fell out of that high branch, onto the ground face first and she's ok?" Sango asked and looked at her best friend. Kagome turned her head to Sango with a blank stare.

"I can't die and even if something did break I wouldn't feel it." She said and stood up. She walked away without another word and went off to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha stood up and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stared at him in shock. He just shrugged and walked off to be by himself.

That night Inuyasha saw that Kagome was actually sleeping. He guessed that it was to recover from her fall that morning. The next day Inuyasha could see clouds in the distance and anticipated Kagome going back to herself, and tried to think up a plan to get her back to normal. He had an idea to just talk to her so he went searching for her and found her helping Kaede pick herbs from her garden. He took her aside and said he wanted to talk to her and with a minimal amount of struggle she went with him into the woods. He decided to take her to a huge clearing he had found once that was a field of flowers with a small lake. When they got to it, Inuyasha sat down and pulled Kagome down with him.

"Kagome, I know that right now you hate me, but I need you to know that even so I still love you and I always will." He said looking straight at her. He saw a flash in her eyes and her face soften for a second, and he looked up at the sky to see if any clouds were covering the sun. There weren't any but they were getting closer and what at one point looked like white clouds were now gray storm clouds and Inuyasha could smell the rain. He decided that they weren't close enough to be a problem and turned back to Kagome. She was staring at him blankly.

"You really mean it don't you?" She asked him. He nodded and bit his lip. She looked away and then back.

"As much as I want to I can't feel any love for you back." She said. Inuyasha cracked a smile.

"Well, Kagome, the main thing is do you want to love me back?" He asked. She sighed a deep hollow sigh.

"Yes, I do." She said and right after she said the last word there was a flash of lighting and a loud crack of thunder. Inuyasha looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds had crept across the sky quicker than he had anticipated. He quickly stood up and looked around, seeing a cave maybe 15 feet away. He looked back at Kagome who was looking up at the sky, and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder running at full speed toward the cave. He ignored her swearing at him and ran into the cave right before the rain came down in sheets. He dropped Kagome on the ground and looked around the cave. It was rather large and there was actually a pile of logs on one side. Inuyasha didn't question how it got there and immediately started a fire in the middle of the cave. After he was done he found Kagome watching him with an unreadable look in her eyes. He tilted his head slightly and his ears perked forward. Kagome giggled and crawled slowly toward him. Inuyasha's eyes widened. That giggle had been the same as the one before and like before it gave him the exact same reaction. He watched her crawl toward him and when she was merely inches away he gulped and opened his mouth to say something but Kagome put her hand over his mouth. His ears swiveled back and forth drawing Kagome's attention and she giggled again.

She crawled forward a little more until her arms were on either side of his thighs and her knees were touching his crossed legs. She was staring at his ears and nibbling on her lip. When his ears swiveled forward again and stayed there she brought her gaze to Inuyasha's and what he saw in her eyes made him get an immediate erection. Apparently the clouds had completely covered the sun and Kagome was back to herself, except that the emotion taking over at the moment… was lust. She then slowly moved her gaze away from his eyes and down his face to his lips. Inuyasha's mouth felt dry, as did his lips so he swallowed hard and then licked them. He saw Kagome's eyes follow his tongue and he felt himself blush slightly. He again opened his mouth but before he could say anything Kagome leaned forward and kissed him. At first it was just her lips against his, but then she slipped her tongue across his lips and into his mouth. Inuyasha moaned and closed his eyes. He felt Kagome grin against his lips and she licked his tongue with hers. Inuyasha lifted his hands from his lap and wrapped them around Kagome's waist, pulling her closer to him.

Once he had gotten over the shock of her mouth against his he decided to take over and sucked her tongue, causing her to moan and melt into him. He grinned and slowly pushed her tongue back into her mouth and then licked and massaged the entire inside of it. When he was drawing his tongue back into his mouth he licked her bottom lip and sucked it between his teeth, nibbling on it softly before pulling away from her mouth. They were both breathing hard and staring at each other. Inuyasha slid his hands from her waist up her back and around to her front. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, looking away.

"Kagome I don't think we should do this. You aren't in control of yourself." He said and looked back at her. Her eyes were locked on his ears and then she looked back at him.

"I want you, Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha gulped and felt his dick twitch at her words. She lifted her hands up to his and put them on her breasts. She looked him square in the eye.

"It's ok. I trust you." She said and then dropped her hands away from his. Inuyasha stared at her breasts and then up to her trusting face. He sighed inwardly and then let his body think for him. He moved his thumbs lightly across her breasts and felt her nipples harden through her halter top. She gasped and set her hands on his shoulders. He grinned at her reaction and then kneaded her breasts gently, while still rubbing her hardened nipples. She let her head drop back and she moaned. Inuyasha leaned forward and licked the side of her exposed neck. She tasted so sweet that he knew he would never be able to get enough and sucked on the slice of skin he had just licked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a breathy tone and leaned into his mouth. Inuyasha stopped his ministrations on her breasts and slid his hands slowly down her stomach and under the halter. He slid his hands slowly back up and lifted the shirt over her head. When it was off he pulled back and looked at her naked torso. His eyes flashed with love and desire and he licked his lips. Kagome lifted her head and ran her hands from his shoulders down to his fire rat top and ripped it off of him, doing the same with the white undershirt. She ran her hands down his naked muscular torso and to the ties of his pants. Inuyasha gasped and grabbed her hands before she could do anything.

"Slow down, Kagome." He said and Kagome leaned into him.

"But I want you." She said and licked his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and growled softly. Suddenly she pulled her hands away and he felt displaced air and opened his eyes to find himself at eye level with her breasts. His mouth dropped open and he then felt a light touch on his ears.

"So cute." Kagome murmured. Inuyasha was speechless. He assumed it was almost like that first time she had touched his ears, but since he hadn't been awake he wasn't sure. He lifted his hands and ran them up her stomach and ribcage to her breasts again and then around to her back, pushing her forward slightly so he could take one of her breasts in his mouth. He slowly licked the entire thing and then sucked and nibbled on her nipple, making it harder than it was before. Kagome gasped and rubbed his ears harder actually making Inuyasha purr. He then eagerly switched to the other breast and did the same thing. While he was doing that he felt something wet on the inside of his ear and gasped, letting go of her nipple.

Kagome had licked the inside of his ear and he growled when she did it on the other one. He could feel his inner demon rear up inside him and he pushed Kagome back onto the ground, climbing on top of her. He slammed his mouth down on hers fiercely and their tongues fought for dominance. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned loudly into his mouth. He growled again and trailed kisses from her mouth to her jaw and then down her neck to her collarbone. He grazed his fangs against her pulse point and then kissed the spot. He slid his hands down her body to her shorts and after a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to get them off, she laughed and took over. She unbuttoned them and shimmied out of them. Inuyasha grinned and thanked her while skimming his hands over her almost completely naked lower half.

Kagome whimpered at his hot touch on her body and kissed his neck softly. Inuyasha slid his body down hers until he was at eye level with her underwear. He hooked his index fingers into the sides and slowly slid them off, displaying her dark curls to his hungry amber eyes. He could smell her arousal and the scent almost made him come. He skimmed his clawed hands up her toned legs and slipped them into the curls at the juncture of her thighs. She was completely soaked and Inuyasha chuckled happily. He looked up the length of her body to her face and saw her staring at him with half-lidded eyes and her mouth open slightly while she panted. He ran his hands down to her thighs and spread them open and leaned forward into her curls, not breaking eye contact. He opened her wet folds with his thumbs and licked her clit. She gasped and arched her back, thrusting her breasts upward. Inuyasha chuckled causing a pleasant vibration throughout Kagome's nether regions.

"Inuyasha." She moaned softly and ran her hands through his long hair. He licked her again and then sucked on her clit. Kagome moaned louder. Inuyasha felt his dick jump at the sweet sound. He couldn't believe he was finally getting to show Kagome how much he really loved her. Inuyasha hooked his arms around the back of her thighs and buried his face deeper into her curls and licked from her entrance to her clit and then when her moans got even louder he slipped his tongue into her, curling his tongue inside and growled at the feel of her inner walls squeezing his tongue. He continued to lick inside of her until she came, screaming his name. He licked up the essence that spilled out of her and kissed her clit when he was done. He stood up quickly while Kagome panted and watched as he stripped off his pants and stood there for her to examine him. Her eyes widened at his size and grinned.

"Happy to see me?" She asked. He smiled.

"How could you tell?" He asked. She laughed.

"Well it wasn't too hard." She said. Inuyasha laughed.

"It is now." He said and his eyes flashed with amusement at Kagome's expression.

"Ha, you're so funny. Now get your hot ass down here." She said and held out her arms to him. Inuyasha quickly crawled over her and kissed her hard, his dick resting between both of their stomachs. Inuyasha slid his body down slightly to line his dick up with her entrance and looked into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She grabbed his lower lip between her teeth and tugged lightly. He took that as a yes and as he pushed into her he pulled his mouth away from hers and bent his head to suck on her nipple. She arched into him and breathed his name. Inuyasha felt her maidenhead tear and froze when he had himself as far inside her as he could go. Kagome didn't even wait a few seconds before she moved her hips against him. He remembered her saying she couldn't feel pain and mentally shrugged, pulling back and thrusting into her hard. After a few more thrusts they found a rhythm and after a while Inuyasha could tell that Kagome's orgasm was building and he pulled out almost completely and thrust in as hard as he could. Just as he expected Kagome's back arched and she screamed out his name as she came. He thrust in quickly and right before he came he sank his fangs into the side of her neck. When he did come he pulled his fangs out of her neck and twisted his body so he would fall to the ground next to her, rather than on her. She turned her body on her side and set her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her leg across his.

"You're amazing, Yasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha felt his heart warm at his new nickname. He ran his clawed fingers along her arm and she slowly drifted off to sleep with Inuyasha not far behind. A while later Inuyasha awoke to a wet warmth around his dick. He opened his eyes to find Kagome missing from her previous position and lifted his head to see her with her mouth around his thick length. He almost came right there and then. Inuyasha had never heard of this act, where the woman pleasured the man in this way but he liked it. Kagome lifted her head when Inuyasha stirred and smiled sweetly at him. She wrapped her hand around his dick and licked the head without breaking eye contact. Inuyasha watched with wide eyes as she slowly submerged his dick into her mouth and dropped his head back at the feel of her tongue licking him and her mouth sucking on him. After a few more minutes her creative and talented mouth caused Inuyasha to come in her mouth and Inuyasha almost came again when he saw her swallow his seed.

At the sight of this he quickly sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her into him and kissed her roughly. Kagome slowly slid her tongue into his mouth and caressed his tongue. He growled and felt his inner demon try to dig its way up to take over and after a few minutes of battling with his inner self it won. Inuyasha growled and kissed Kagome roughly again, then quickly flipped her over onto her stomach. He ran his hands up the back of her thighs and over her ass to her waist. He pulled her up onto her knees and she pushed her hands off the ground so that she was on all fours in front of him. Inuyasha growled possessively and dipped his head down and opening her ass cheeks, licked what they were hiding. Kagome bit her lip at the amazing feeling it brought and whispered Inuyasha's name. He lifted his head and his eyes flashed red and a purple jagged line appeared on each cheek. His fangs and claws grew longer and when he spoke his voice was deeper.

"Kagome, you're mine." He said and licked his tongue around her anus. Kagome gasped and dug her nails into the hard earth. Inuyasha growled at the scent of her arousal and rammed into her ass without warning. He rammed into her fast and hard until they were both panting and Kagome was whispering Inuyasha's name over and over again and as he fucked her it slowly escaladed into a scream when she came, Inuyasha screaming her name right behind her. Kagome collapsed forward onto the ground and Inuyasha fell down next to her slowly reverting back to his half-demon form. He looked at Kagome who had turned her head to see his face. He licked the side of her face.

"I love you, Kagome. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He said. Kagome smiled and kissed his shoulder, it being the closest thing for her to reach after he pulled his face away from hers.

"And you're the most amazing man." She said and fell asleep. Inuyasha laid there watching her for a few minutes and then stood up to go put more logs on the fire. He went back to Kagome and sat next to her, looking sightlessly out at the rain. A long time later when Kagome stirred Inuyasha looked down at her with a look between hope and despair. She looked up at him quizzically. He sighed and looked away from Kagome.

"Kagome, you know I love you… would you… would you be my mate?" He asked and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for her rejection of him.

* * *

**Hmmm... what will Kagome say? Review please and you will find out soon!**


End file.
